Another Chance
by Scruffle
Summary: Cinderpelt wasn't the only one who was reincarnated into another cat's body after the deadly fight with the badgers...
1. Prologue

` Cinderpelt wasn't the only one who was reincarnated into another cat's body after the deadly fight with the badgers...

DO NOT OWN WARRIORS :3

The great badger's claw came down on my flank. It teared through my flesh, pain searing across my body, like claws of fire. A silent gasp escaped my lips as I collapsed onto the stone floor of the hollow. A river of blood flowed from my new wound. Helpless, I was slowly dying in my own pool of blood. The pain was unbearable. I could hear my brother shouting my name, begging me to get up.

"Sootfur, don't leave me!" Rainwhisker yowled. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't make a sound. _I tried..._

_I'm sorry, Rainwhisker, _I thought silently. _I'm sorry, Sorreltail, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm. I'm sorry to Sorreltail's kits, being born right now, for them to not know their uncle. I'm sorry_.

A brief flashback came to me. It was my warrior ceremony. The mixed emotions came back to me. Excitement, fear, determination, pride...

_"Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_"I do."_

_I kept my promise, ThunderClan. I protected my Clan with my life. I'll miss you when I go to StarClan._

_StarClan..._

I let go. I gave up. Everything was gone. The pain was gone. My life was gone. I was dead, but not in StarClan.

I stood up and stared at my own dead body. It was the worse feeling I had ever felt. I watched the shocked gazes of cats as they looked up from the battle to stare at my corpse. Rainwhisker's loud, grief-filled wail echoed through me. So, now I am a StarClan spirit. My body is dead, but my soul is still alive.

I slowly turned to look at my fur. I blinked, and a dull pang of alarm tingled through me when I didn't see stars in my pelt, but instead, just a faint outline of glowing fur.

_This is it, _I thought. _I'll never share tongues in this hollow again. I'll never wake up to birds singing cheerily again. I'll never touch the waves from the lake as they reach up to grab me, ever again. _I stared at my paws. My life was so short. It ended so fast. My death was so fast...

"Sootfur?"

I looked up to see the medicine cat, Cinderpelt. Just like me, she had no stars in her pelt, but instead just shining fur. She was dead, too. She stared at me with hurting blue eyes.

"Cinderpelt?"

"Come with me."

I obeyed. I followed the medicine cat's spirit through the blazing battle. I just walked right through it, as if it wasn't even there. Like cats weren't even fighting for their lives, their future, their kin. Cinderpelt lead me into the nursery, where a huge, gaping hole was torn into the wall. My sister was laying on the bed of moss, staring with grief in her eyes. I followed her gaze and it landed on Cinderpelt's blood-stained body.

Looking back at the medicine cat, I saw she was staring at me. She beckoned with her tail to follow. I padded closer to her. She leaned in to murmur into my glowing ear. Her whisper was barely audible amidst the screech of the battle.

"Do you want another chance, Sootfur?"

I didn't even have to think about the question. "Yes."

"Follow me."

She turned to look at Sorreltail's newborns. Gently, she bent to touch noses with a small gray she-kit. Cinderpelt's shining spirit vanished into the air. The tiny gray kit squeaked loudly. Half-heartedly, Sorreltail licked the top of its head to soothe her.

More confused than I had ever been before, I just gulped. I bowed my head and touched noses with my sister's little gray tom kit. Swirling darkness swept me away into unconsciousness.

Alright! I have the Prologue up. The Allegiances are the ones from Sunset. I'm too lazy to post it in a chapter, but if you really want me to, review it or something and I will. I hope you enjoy! R&R! :D ~Scruffs


	2. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! :3

"Molekit, wake up so we can go outside!"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's play!"

_Molekit?_

Grumbling, I rolled over. Who the StarClan is Molekit? I wondered as I shoved my paw into something soft. Oops. That was probably another cat.

I opened my eyes and mumbled an apology. Giant, friendly eyes stared down on me. _Whoa, why is Sorreltail so huge? Wait, why am I so small?_

"Molekit, you've opened your eyes!" Sorreltail purred delightedly and wrapped her tail around me. I blinked, confused. No duh, I open my eyes every morning.

"We can finally play!" a voice squealed. I turned and blinked in surprise. Three she-kits were staring at me.

"Molekit, these are your sisters, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit," Sorreltail meowed. I just stood, speechless.

_I don't have _three_ sisters,_ I thought._ I'm not Molekit, either. Oh, StarClan, I hope this is just some crazy dream._

"C'mon, let's go outside!" Poppykit begged with huge eyes. "Please, mother?"

"Yes, you may go," Sorreltail meowed with a purr. The three she-kits squealed with delight and herded me outside.

"Let's go to the elder's den first," Cinderkit mewled excitedly. "They might tell us stories."

"I'll go get a mouse for them," I offered quickly, trotting away. My sisters shrugged and scampered off to the elder's den. I narrowed my eyes disgustedly. _I don't want to listen to a bunch of kit's tales._

As I approached the fresh-kill pile, I almost ran straight into the Clan deputy, Brambleclaw. I squeaked with suprise in my strange, high-pitched kit voice. He looked down at me with amused eyes.

"Hi, Molekit," he murmured in a soothing voice. _Well, might as well make a good first impression. Even in dreams you don't want to be on the deputy's bad side. If it is a dream._

"Hello, sir," I mewed in a clear voice. I even stood up straighter. Brambleclaw looked impressed.

"Well, you look like you'll make a great warrior already! Being respectful to warriors is very useful for apprenticehood." A wistful look appeared in his amber eyes for a moment. It disappeared as quick as it came. "Anyway, welcome to ThunderClan." He padded off towards the thorn entrance. I continued my mission to the fresh-kill pile.

I chose a fat mouse and rolled it from the top of the pile. It was still warm, even. With great difficulty, I managed to drag it with my teeth across camp to the elder's den. My sisters were listening intently to the elder Mousefur, who I for some reason knew, even though I had never met her. _How weird._

"Then the fox ran straight across the Thunderpath to ShadowClan's territory," Mousefur rasped dramatically. "We didn't see it again." She turned to look at me. With a purr, she beckoned with her tail for me to come over. I obeyed and dropped the mouse at her paws. "Oh, Molekit, great timing for a mouse. I was so hungry! Longtail!"

A tabby tom grunted in response.

"Come over here and meet these three kits' brother."

Longtail got up off of his bed and stretched. He padded over to my general direction and sat down. "Oh, hello, Molekit," he meowed with a raspy purr. "Came for a story?"

I nodded. Longtail purred again. "We'll tell these kits of the badger attack. It's a bloody story. They'll like it," Mousefur meowed, then gobbled up the mouse in a few bites.

"Oh, yes, please!" Honeykit squealed, her eyes widening.

"Very well. You four were being kitted during the badger attack, actually," Mousefur began. "It started with no warning. They just came flooding into the hollow like a river into the lake."

"I've never seen a river," Poppykit murmured to Honeykit, who giggled.

"They were powerful animals. They came and slashed at us with long, sharp claws. They even killed two cats."

"Who?" both Molekit and Cinderkit demanded in unison. They looked down with embarrassment when Mousefur purred with amusement. The elder then grew more serious.

"Two great cats, Sootfur and Cinderpelt." Mousefur stared at Cinderkit, who blinked in suprise. "I think Sorreltail named you after Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt helped kit you four. She was killed during the kitting, even."

Mousefur blinked sadly. "Sootfur was a noble warrior. He fought to the death to protect his Clan. I don't think any cat alive today will forget either of them."

I let this sink in. The battle must have not been long ago at all. I could almost- No, I could- imagine the great animal's swiping at ThunderClan's noble warriors, trying to feel their hot blood on their claws. I shuddered.

Poppykit yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Mousefur purred. "You better fo back to sleep in the nursery, then."

"It has been a long day," Honeykit commented. I looked over at Cinderkit. Why was she so quiet?

"Yes, let's go," Poppykit and Honeykit started to leave. I turned back to the elders.

"Thank you for the stories," I mewed before dashing after my siblings.

I trotted back into the nursery, my eyes heavy with sleep. I felt so much more tired than I should have. I yawned and curled up into my nest that I shared with my siblings.

The last thing I felt was my body against my mother's warm belly.

Okay, the first chapter is up. Hopefully I can update this story fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! R&R! ~ Scruffs


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Molepaw does die in the books, but anything can happen in a fanfic. :D Also, Molekit and Cinderkit don't know they're reincarnated, they just know something's wrong with them. _

I don't own Warriors.

Cinderkit's P.O.V.

_Wake up, Cinderkit._

_Who was that?_

I opened my eyes. I stared through the darkness, trying to find the cat who said that. It might have been one of my littermates, but they all appeared to be sleeping. Worry swirled faintly in my belly. _Or maybe that was hunger,_ I thought as my belly rumbled loudly.

_Today's an important day._

I whipped around frantically. _There it was again!_ "Who was that?" I whispered aloud.

"Are you okay?" Molekit muttered as he started to wake up. _Oops._

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment run across my cheeks. Hopefully my brother didn't see it through my fur.

Molekit stood up and stretched luxuriously, his mouth open in a huge yawn. He blinked twice, as if adjusting to the darkness. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah," I agreed. He began to walk our from our den and into the clearing. I quickly bounded after him.

He was sitting and staring up at the last few stars before dawn came. Molekit turned to me. "I feel like something weird's going to happen today."

I stiffened in suprise. _Did he hear that voice, too?_ "Yeah, same here."

My belly growled again. I look at my paws in embarassment when Molekit purred with amusement. "I'll go get a mouse," he offered, beginning to trot away. "We can share it."

I nodded in agreement and watched him pad across camp. He stopped in front of the fresh-kill pile and examined it. Suddenly, he swiftly turned and stared cautiously at the camp's thorny entrance. I stiffened in alarm. _Was there an intruder? Where was the guard? What if it's a fox or a badger?_

Molekit seemed to relax and almost be relieved once he recognized whatever it was outside. He mewed something and cats began to trot into camp. I watched in awe as two warriors and three kits, almost my age, padded into the clearing. Molekit came running to me.

"Cinderkit! Firestar's daughters are here!" he gasped. He then called loudly to the clan. "Squirrelflight and Leafpool are back!"

Whitepaw and Birchpaw poked their heads out from inside the apprentice den. They rushed out into camp and meowed their welcomes to the sisters. Whitepaw cooed in delight at the three kits.

Warriors began to pad out from the warrior den. Brambleclaw purred when he saw Squirrelflight. He padded over to his mate and licked her gently on the ear. It all happened so fast that it confused me.

Finally, Firestar himself emerged from his den. He padded to the edge of Highledge, his ginger pelt almost silver in the dawn's light. His voice rang around the hollow clearly as he adressed his clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"We've never caught our own prey," Molekit mewed sadly. He bagan to walk back towards the nursery, his tail dragging. I purred loudly in amusement.

"C'mon, Molekit," I mewed, cuffing his ear playfully. "Let's go!"

His eyes smiled. He raced off to sit by our mother, Sorreltail, who was already waiting under Highledge for the meeting. I dashed after him and sat down between him and Honeykit.

"My daughters have returned from their journey," Firestar's voice echoed. "Squirrelflight has given birth to three kits; Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit."

The clan cheered. Firestar continued once they quiet down. "Squirrelflight will move into the nursery with Sorreltail and her kits. Meeting dismissed." He leaped down from Highledge and padded over to greet his kin.

Poppykit turned to me and Honeykit. "They mentioned us in the clan meeting!"

Honeykit squealed with excitement. "Let's go visit the new kits!" Poppykit nodded in agreement. I turned to Molekit, who's eyes glinted with mischief.

"I'll go get that mouse now," he promised. I purred.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the nursery." I mewed before padding after my sisters. Once we reached the nursery, we got a close look at Squirrelflight's kits. Two of them were toms, one gray with blue eyes, and the other ginger with yellow eyes. The third was a black she-kit with holly-green eyes. They were all several moons younger than me.

Molekit came up behind me and dropped the mouse. His eyes twinkled when he saw the kits. He turned to me. "I think this might be that weird thing that was going to happen today."

My eyes widened. "You're right!" I turned back to the kits. Something told me they weren't ordinary kits. They were something else.

_Yay! Second chapter! The next chapter will be Molekit's point of view again, as he's pretty much the main character. Also, it will be a longer chapter 'cause I have lots to put in it. If you have any questions, I'll answer them when I post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and remember to R&R! ~ Scruffs_


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay, so this is two chapters in one day. Nice. I hope you enjoy! :3_

I don't own warriors.

"Molekit, from this moment on you will be known as Molepaw. Brightheart, you will mentor Molepaw. Pass on what you learned from Whitestorm to him."

_Whitestorm?_ My heart beat faster for some reason. _Where have I heard that?_ I decided to ignore it. _Who cared? It was my apprentice ceremony!_

"Cinderpaw! Honeypaw! Poppypaw! Molepaw!"

_Mole_paw_. _

_I'm an apprentice!_

Cinderpaw got Cloudtail as a mentor. Poppypaw got Thornclaw, and Honeypaw got Sandstorm, Firestar's mate. I squealed with delight. My old denmates, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, watched on with a mix of sorrow and excitement. Well, Jaykit didn't watch, he just listened. The poor kit was blind.

Hollykit and Lionkit rushed up to us. "Congratulations!" they squealed. I felt nothing but happiness. No more boring days of watching it rain from inside the nursery.

"Thank you!" Honeypaw mewed, her eyes shining. I stared at her hard. I think she was more excited about moving into the same den as Berrypaw than she was becoming an apprenice. Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw had come to ThunderClan when their mother, Daisy, had come back from the Horseplace.

Brightheart padded up to me, her good eye sparkling. "Alright, Molepaw, let's go on an exploration of the territory."

Poppypaw kneaded the ground with impatience. "Thornclaw, can we go with them? Please?"

Cinderpaw burst in, too. "Yes, please, Cloudtail?" Honeypaw just looked at her mentor with giant, pleading eyes.

Cloudtail purred and licked his mate's cheek. "Of course." Poppypaw and Honeypaw's mentors agreed as well. All three she-cats squealed with delight. Cinderpaw was already racing to the thorn barrier.

I raced after her, eager to see the forest.

I pushed through and gasped. My first glimpse of the forest was amazing. Trees that you could see from inside camp looked even taller as they loomed over me. Leaves littered the ground, their color ranging from yellow to red. Tiny plants dotted the ground. Even my siblings were speechless for once.

Cloudtail padded up behind us and purred with amusement. "Alright, 'paws, we will travel around the territory, starting with the ShadowClan border."

Honeypaw shuddered at the mention of ShadowClan. We followed out mentors as they began to pad away.

Cinderpaw came bounding up beside me. "This is so cool!" she whispered.

"I know!"

"You know, you're Brightheart's first apprentice." I blinked, wondering briefly how she knew that. She knows a lot of things she shouldn't.

"No, I didn't," I murmured.

She pretty much ignored me. "Out kithood has been so peaceful," she murmured. "Besides the badger attack, of course."

"Let's hope it stays that way," I muttered, shivering. Cinderpaw noticed my shudder.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I don't know."

She looked a bit worried. "Well, maybe you're getting sick."

"I'm fine," I meowed rather snappishly. She didn't say anything else, but still seemed concerned. _It's just a shiver, Cinderpaw. Nothing serious._

"Hurry up!" Cloudtail called from the front of the patrol. Cinderpaw and I picked up our pace.

Thornclaw was marking the border when we caught up. He finished and paused to stare into ShadowClan territory before motioning to continue. We came up to a large oak tree. I peeked around it and caught my first glimpse of the lake.

I gasped. It was huge. The lake was a giant, sparkling blue puddle. The water rippled on its surface. Strange Twoleg objects with one giant wing skimmed its surface.

Brightheart touched my shoulder gently with her tail. "Stop staring at the lake and listen. Cloudtail is giving a lesson about Sky Oak."

I turned and caught the last bit of Cloudtail's speech. "So don't try to climb this tree, or you'll never get down." I rolled my eyes at that. _Anyone could climb this tree, even a Twoleg!_

Sandstorm led us down to the beach. She let us stay and examine the water and sand. "The lake is cold," she warned, but we ignored it. I splashed a paw in and flicked the water at Poppypaw, who squeaked. She purred and threw water back at me.

Honeypaw and Cinderpaw soon joined. Thornclaw finally put an end to our kit-like behaviour and told us to follow him to the WindClan border. We padded after him with soaking pelts. Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw kept giggling.

Finally, we made it to a small stream. "This is the WindClan border," Cloudtail meowed. "Don't cross it, or you'll be eaten by those WindClan savages."

"Careful what you tell them, Cloudtail," Sandstorm meowed sternly. "They weren't that bad before we moved to the lake." Mousefur's story of the Great Journey came flooding back to me. I imagined the old forest being eaten up by giant monsters, the Tribe of Rushing Water hunting eagles, and the clans travelling as one through the cold mountains and the twisting Twolegplaces.

"Molepaw, stop daydreaming," Brightheart called. I looked around and realized that everyone had left. "We're leaving."

I scampered up the hill. When I reached the top, I coughed twice. Must be from being in the cold lake, I thought as I coughed again. I should've listened to Sandstorm. Now I have a chill.

I coughed again, more violently. A look of concern flashed in Brightheart's eye. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied with another cough. _Cinderpaw was right. I think I might be sick._

Okay, so what do you think will happen to Molepaw? You can guess by reviewing. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R! ~ Scruffs


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry, this is a very short chapter. Also, sorry about this, I won't update as fast as I have this weekand, because the only time I have time to write is on Saturday and Sunday. Anyway, despite these problems, enjoy Chapter 4!_

As I padded back through the camp entrance behind Brightheart, I decided to visit the medicine cat. Leafpool would heal me from this nasty cough.

I slipped past my mentor, careful for her not to see me and randomly assign me to clean out the elder's den. I padded across the camp to the medicine cat den. I stopped outside, careful not to disturb Leafpool. I could hear that the tabby she-cat was busy with someone. Feeling nosy, I decided to eavesdrop. I sat outside the thorn barrier just outside the den.

"I don't know, Leafpool. It's really strange what happens," _I knew that voice. That's Cinderpaw!_

"I'm sure it's fine," Leafpool replied, the tiniest hint of worry in her voice. "All cats have a conscience, Cinderpaw. It's perfectly normal." _What in StarClan were they talking about?_

Cinderpaw didn't seem convinced. "I don't think it's normal, Leafpool."

"You're only 6 moons old, Cinderpaw. You'll learn."

"But-"

"It's normal, Cinderpaw. Don't worry about it. Now, out," Leafpool shooed her away. "I think Molepaw wants something."

I stiffened, then coughed again. She knew I was out here. I padded forwards just as Cinderpaw was leaving. The gray she-cat knew I had been up to something. She glared at me when she walked by. I shuddered as I walked into the medicine cat den.

Leafpool welcomed me in. The light brown tabby smelled the air. "Molepaw, you smell sick," she commented. She motioned for me to sit down on one of her soft moss beds, which I did. Leafpool padded over to her herb storage and began to nose through the leaves.

"You're right, I don't feel very well," I muttered. She grabbed some herbs and set them down beside me. I only recognized catmint because of its delicious smell.

She blinked. "Eat the catmint, Molepaw," she commanded, sweeping the herb to my mouth. "It is just about the only herb that tastes good." I purred with amusement and licked up the leaves. They were sweet and minty on my tongue. I sighed contently, but after a moment, I flew into another fit of coughing. Leafpool looked rather concerned.

"Um, I'll be right back," she murmured, and turned to exit the den. "Stay here." She disappeared through the cave entrance. Curiously and without thinking, I got up to listen in on her. I quickly and quietly trotted to the entrance of the den, hidden behind the rock wall. I listened intently for her voice. She was talking to my mentor.

"He will have to stay with me for a while," Leafpool meowed.

Brightheart's voice was shocked and concerned. "Why, is he sick?"

"Yes. He has whitecough."

_Whitecough?_

I felt fear race through me. _Whitecough can turn into Greencough._ I heard Leafpool's pawsteps coming back. Quickly, I dove back to my nest and coughed again. Leafpool padded in and I stared at her.

"Go to sleep," she suggested softly. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be sorting herbs."

"Alright," I muttered, closing my eyes. I listened as Leafpool's quiet pawsteps went past me.

I suddenly had a shooting pain in my head. I groaned and rolled over on to my side. The pain dulled a bit, but it still hurt like a badger bite. _Ugh, this is going to be a long night._

Okay, so this is the part in the books where Molepaw gets Greencough and dies. But do you think he'll die in this fanfic? R&R! Enjoy! ~ Scruffs


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Yes, Molepaw caught greencough and is now horribly sick. Read to find out what happens!_

_I don't own Warriors._

_Ugh, why is the ground so cold?_

I sighed and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in a nest, of course, but instead in the forest. I stood up and stared in awe at the enormous trees.

_Where am I?_

I smelled the air. There were no scents, no signs of life. Cautiously, I stood up and looked around. I was in a moonlit clearing. Stars shone clearly over my head, way more clearly that from inside camp. They seemed to be almost close enough to touch.

_Welcome, Molepaw and Sootfur._

I heard rustling behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful blue figure padding towards me. Warily, I called out to the she-cat. "Who are you? Who is Sootfur?"

"I am, mouse-brain," I replied. _Wait, why did I say that?_

Th blue cat came closer until she was only a few tail-lengths away. She stared at me with warm blue eyes. Stars twinkled in her ghostly pelt. I gasped when I realized who she was.

"You are a StarClan warrior!"

She nodded. "Indeed I am. My name is Bluestar."

"Why are you here?"

"To take you away."

I stiffened, very alarmed. "I'm dead?"

She curled her tail over her paws. "Yes, and no. One of you is dead."

"O-one of me?"

She stared me in the eyes. "Oh, Sootfur, you have not told him yet?"

"Sorry, Bluestar. I did not know how," I meowed. I hissed aloud. _Why have I no control over my own voice?_

She sighed and nodded in understanding. With glowing eyes, she told me, "Molepaw, you are a reincarnation of a cat named Sootfur." Sootfur! I had heard that before, in Mousefur's story! The memory took over my mind for a moment.

_"Two great cats, Sootfur and Cinderpelt." Mousefur stared at Cinderkit, who blinked in suprise. "I think Sorreltail named you after Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt helped kit you four. She was killed during the kitting, even."_

_Mousefur blinked sadly. "Sootfur was a noble warrior. He fought to the death to protect his Clan. I don't think any cat alive today will forget either of them."_

I came back to my real self. I locked eyes with Bluestar, determination blazing in my eyes. "I am the one to die."

Sorrow came off of the former leader in waves. "Yes. I am sorry, Molepaw. You did not respond to Leafpool's herbs," she paused. "However, neither your soul nor your body will die. Instead, you will just be separated."

"Separated?" I was confused. "Won't my body die if I'm not there?"

"No," Bluestar's starry spirit began to fade away. "Sootfur will keep your body alive."

"No, wait, Bluestar!" Molepaw cried as he was torn from his body. "Where do I go?"

"Follow the path of stars," Bluestar had fully disappeared. A glowing gray figure took her place. The cat had a sparkle in his amber eyes.

"Thank you, Molepaw," the spirit murmured. "Thank you for your body. I will use it well."

Molepaw looked away. "You're welcome, Sootfur." I stared at my own fur once Sootfur vanished. It was a pelt of stars. I was dead, for real. _I am dead._

_But why me? _I wondered._ I am so young. I haven't even earned a warrior name. I never will._

I sighed and turned back to the clearing. A trail of shining stars formed a path to a forest that was some distance away. I stood up and stepped on to the path. This was my road to StarClan. My life was truly over, just like that. _Just like Sootfur, only I don't get another chance._

_..._

"No!" Sorreltail wailed as her son stopped breathing. Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw just watched silently, their heads bowed in grief. Brackenfur had Sorreltail leaned against his shoulder. Leafpool looked at her paws, shame searing through her.

"I'm sorry," the tabby medicine cat murmured. Sorreltail looked up and met her gaze.

"It's not your fault," Sorreltail muttered. "It-"

"Wait, look!" Honeypaw cried. Molepaw's flank slowly began to rise and fall rhythmically again. Leafpool stared, shocked that this miracle had happened. Sorreltail and Poppypaw gasped. Cinderpaw and Brackenfur watched with utter shock as the little gray apprentice coughed and woke up, resurrected from the dead.

_Sorry, this chapter was rather short. And Molepaw's death was abrupt. But it was alright, wasn't it? What do you think will happen to Molepaw now that he has to make the journey to StarClan? What about Sootfur, now that he has complete control over Molepaw's old body! Enjoy, stay tuned, and R&R! ~ Scruffle_


End file.
